1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a dust collector, and more particularly, to a dust collector with an inbuilt cyclonic water filter.
2. Background of the Invention
A conventional dust collector usually filtrates dust with a cotton filter bag. Dust and air are sucked in the cotton bag, wherein larger dusts are left in the dust collect box, tiny dusts and air are discharged by the fan and returned indoors. Thus, it is easy to cause secondary pollution, and dust will enter into human lungs easily, doing harm to human health. When dust is dumped, it flies everywhere, and becomes new pollution sources.